Radonian
Radonians are a crustacean-like humanoid species from the planet known as Radon. Radonians - Plurvesicares multisartus Pronunciation and Forms *Radonian - "Ray-doh-nee-ann" - Used to describe a single alien *Radoni - "Ray-doh-nee" - Used to describe something of or belonging to the Radonians *Radonians - "Ray-doh-nee-anz" - Used to describe multiple aliens Etymology These aliens are actually named after the element reason for a metaphorical reason related to Radon's properties. It is one of the "heaviest elements that is still a gas under normal conditions." Due to the nature of the Radonians, someone thought it would be amusing to name them after it. For elaboration on said nature, see their description under physiology. Latin Species Designation Although not related to the Ierics, they share a latin genus name. Plurvesicares translates roughly to "many-bladed being," while the multisartus means "multi-limbed." The name does aptly describe them, even if it does imply a non-existent relationship to Ierics and several other races. Physiology Radonians are beings of the same average height as humans, but are typically much broader and bulkier. They have exoskeletons and endoskeletons both, with bony braces extending from endo- to exoskeletons, but that is about the only solid part of these aliens. The aliens have no solid innards, somehow having become naught but gas inside their shells. This makes it fairly simple, yet still difficult, to kill these aliens: puncture their shell, and they will die without immediate medical attention. This is easier said than done, however, as the shell is over an inch thick, and almost as tough as steel plates. Add that to the fact that the large, four-armed alien itself is likely to object, and you have a very tough to kill alien. This is why they were named after Radon: they are one of (the only, really) the heaviest aliens, due to the shell, that is still a gas under normal conditions. If a Radonian is dead, then the gas has dispersed due to a punctured shell, which are not normal conditions. Radonians are very odd in appearance. The previously mentioned carapace has many tough, thicker knots over it. The blades referred to in the latin name are not spines like an Ierics, or anything similar. Instead, the name refers to the massive claws on a Radonians upper arms and feet. The claws are wickedly curved and serrated things over a foot long each. However, the Radonians do not have these claws on their lower arms, and instead have hands very much like a humans. The only difference is that where our pinky finger and ring finger would be, a Radonian has a large thorn-like spike. Psychology Radonians are typically very paranoid. The fact that they can be killed by a needle-sized hole in their shell does this to them, and they will not be comforted by arguments about how hard it is to hurt them. Another odd thing about a Radoni psyche is a shared sense of aesthetics: all Radonians prefer the color orange over any other, they all think they would look better with horns, and humans are ugly. Radoni possess a paralyzing fear of fire, of open flames, that reduces them to gibbering idiots. Non-Radoni have theorized that it is perhaps due to something in their odd aesthetic sense. For them, it is reasoned, fire might be the scariest looking thing imaginable. Or it may be due to an unshared knowledge that their shells are vulnerable to fire. The Radoni know why, and it is not aesthetics, or that their shell burns easily. The most gruesome way for a Radonian to die is by heat. If a fire or just an extremely high-temperature furnace room heats their gaseous insides enough, the Radoni explodes violently, due to the internal pressure. The build-up of that pressure is also so painful that a Radoni far enough into the process cannot even move. Their fear is well justified. Notable Individuals Gik Saeo, one of the first twelve ORAHT, is one notable Radoni. He, however, seems to have partially gotten over his fear of flames. Most Radonians would shy away from any flames, even if it were a flamethrower wielded by one that they knew. Gik will not mind the fires as long as someone he trusts is controlling them. And there is no one he trusts more than himself. So, naturally, he carries four flamethrowers built into the gauntlet on each of his arms. Category:Species Category:Crustacean Category:Humanoid